Not Giving up
by itstenoclock
Summary: Alternative S3 plot. Starts when the descendants are in the gatehouse. Some serious Sibuna stuff
1. House of Eclipse

I love this oneshot so much - I was smiling like an idiot while writing this.

*Set when the descendants are in the gatehouse working on the eclipse project*

* * *

"There's nothing we can do" Muttered Eddie. KT and Fabian looked at him in shock. Did he just say that? How could the Osirian give up on his friends like this?

"Eddie-"

"No Fabian. We can't! Denby would bury us alive if she found us trying to get in there" Eddie walked out of the kitchen in the hallway.

"Do it for her!" Shouted KT as Eddie was about to open the door to his bedroom.

"What?" Eddie turned around. He knew exactly what KT was trying to say but acted like he didn't. KT knew that would get him to give in.

"Patricia" KT was still shouting. She wasn't letting her friends stay there to awaken a great evil and she wasn't letting her best friend give up on the girl he loved "You love her! You can let her stay there and do it! She's in danger!" Eddie shook his head

"Come on Eddie!" Fabian shouted at him as he appeared behind KT "How long have you loved her and how many times do we have to say it! From the first moment you saw her, when she walked into you while you were sleeping, when she called you Eddie Krueger, when you danced, when she poured milk over your head, when you played 'football' together, the first time you tried to kiss and when you actually did, when you met Piper - How much have you been through together and when will you both realise that you both are utterly in love with the other? Eddie, you can't and you won't give up on her! She would never give up on you! Never in a million years so you go to the gatehouse and save her!"

Eddie was stunned that Fabian said that. Everything he said was true though

* * *

"I can't believe Slimeball's given up on us!" Patricia ranted as she was pacing up and down in the guest room. Joy was sitting on the bed studying, still, and working too hard. She rolled her eyes.

"No evil is going to be awakened, Patricia" Joy said for the millionth time. She went back to working out astronomical computations. 'Sibuna' had turned Patricia mad.

"Eddie's probably busy being all lovey-dovey with KT and has forgotten about me and this ceremony" Patricia sat down on an armchair and sighed.

"Hey!" Joy said loudly "Eddie's never going to give up on you, just like you'd never give up on him!"

"What? I don't like Eddie"

"YES, YOU DO! YOU ALWAYS WILL AND YOU TWO ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN SEE IT!"

"Joy, he likes KT!" Patricia murmured quietly. She curled up in a ball, rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes.

"No, he doesn't!" Joy whispered in a sing-song voice.

Patricia didn't remember anything after that...

* * *

She awoke a few hours later. Joy was asleep on her textbook. Something hit the window. Patricia looked around. She yawned and got up. Something hit the window again. A stone. Patricia looked out of the window. A soaking-wet figure stood there. Their hair was flattened and they wore an old football shirt, shorts and a parka.

Patricia opened the window with difficulty. It rained loudly.

"Eddie?"

"Did you really think I'd leave you here?"

"Yes, actually. You'd probably be to busy with KT!"

"Yacker, I don't like KT"

"Is there a point to this midnight exhibition of yours or are you just rubbing your freedom in my face?"

"There is. I'm rescuing you"

"Right - how you planning on doing that?"

"I'm going to catch you!"

"What?"

"Jump"

"No!"

"Just jump, Yacker!"

"No way!"

She could hear footsteps outside the door. They got closer and louder - Denby.

Patricia wiggled through the window and sat on the ledge. Quickly, she closed it behind her.

"Ready?" Asked Eddie.

Patricia closed her eyes and jumped. Eddie caught her in his strong arms. He was drenched and cold but Patricia warmed him up. He looked into her beautiful eyes. Her hair was now slightly damp.

Suddenly, the window opened again. The furious face of the keeper poked out of the window. Eddie ran with Patricia in his arms to the outside wall of the gatehouse. He put Patricia down and the two of them pressed up against the wall, their hearts racing. Patricia slowly interlocked her fingers with his. He looked down at their hand and smiled. He'd missed that. He'd missed her. The window shut after the longest minute of their lives. They moved away from the wall.

Patricia crashed their lips together in the rain. He kissed back, his hands wrapping around her waist while hers were on his cheeks but they slowly moved around his neck. Their lips moved in sync, not minding that their clothes were dripping wet now. Patricia pulled away and buried her face in his shoulder. She was standing on tiptoes because she only reached his shoulder normally. He smelt of cologne and his lips tasted of pancakes. She missed him.

* * *

They didn't say anything on the walk back. He had his arm around her, keeping her warm. Her teeth chattered violently. Even when cold and tired, she looked beautiful. She was his gorgeous girlfriend once again. The warmth of Anubis House brought them back to the reality.

"What about the others?" She asked as Eddie started playing with her curly hair. She looked up at him.

"They can't do it with only three descendants" Eddie explained. He loved playing with Patricia's hair. It made him feel trusted and special because Patricia never let ANYONE touch her hair.

"So why did you pick me?" She asked. She put her arms around his neck. He smiled at the question.

"Because I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

"So" KT said as I woke up. She was sitting cross-legged on the foot of Patricia's bed. She was wearing a pair of red jeans and a stripey tee seeing as it was Saturday. Her wild hair bouncing around her shoulders "You're here!" Patricia nodded and hugged KT. "How?"

"Let's just say a knight in shining armour rescued me" Patricia yawned and pulled back the covers. She was still wearing her clothes from last night because she too tired to get changed.

KT left to get breakfast, leaving Patricia alone to get dressed. She changed into black jeans and a Sick Puppies top. When she had washed and put her clothes on, she made her way downstairs.

Mara, Willow and KT were sitting at the breakfast table. Patricia sat down and helped herself to a slice of toast. Willow stared at her. She was probably still starstruck about being in Anubis house.

"Weren't you at the gatehouse?" Asked Willow. Her long auburn locks were in plaits. She had a snack of blueberry pancakes on her plate. Patricia shook her head and took a bite of toast.

"Patricia!" Fabian said worriedly as he rushed into the dining room. Patricia looked up. Fabian didn't look good and KT was now looking alarmed. "Can you come here please?"

Patricia got up. Fabian pointed to His&Eddie's room. When she had gone, KT looked at Fabian. He sat down next to her.

"Something really bad has happened" Fabian whispered.

* * *

"Eddie?" Patricia said opening the door. Eddie was sat on his bed with his head in his hands. His hair was standing up on end and he looked rougher than Fabian did. He didn't look up when Patricia entered the room. She sat down next to him and rester her head on his shoulder.

"Hey" He muttered. He lifted his head up slightly and faced her. Patricia, unlike Eddie, looked awake and probably was, until seeing him this way, in a happy, care-free mood.

"What's up?" She asked. He just shook his head. She noticed that he had a bruise on his knuckles and there was a broken glass and water on the floor "What happened?"

"I'm so, so sorry Patricia" Eddie said quietly "It's all my fault"

"For what? You saved me"

"Exactly - you'd have been safer there" Eddie looked up into her eyes. She was now worried. Not for herself, Patricia was completely selfless, she was scared for him. He was usually so strong and brave. He would always be there protecting Sibuna. "I was wrong when I said that they had to have four for the ceremony. I was so wrong!"

* * *

"She's in so much danger, KT" Fabian explained. He felt so guilty for convincing Eddie to go. KT's eyes widened.

"Fabian.." KT started. She suddenly lost her appetite. Sibuna was calling. Fear rose up inside of her. The guilt and anxiety showing on Fabian's face. There were bags under his eyes and he was shaking from lack of sleep and worry.

"Patricia should have stayed at the gatehouse. She was the only descendant not there. Frobisher is awake but instead of carrying out his original evil duties" Fabian gulped "She's going to be targeted by Petbe, the God of revenge"

"Oh my gosh" KT said, standing up. Patricia, one of her best friends, was going to be targeted by an Egyptian God! Fabian was still sitting down.

"T-T-There's more" Fabian stuttered. He stood up and put his hand on KT's shoulder. Fabian looked down "Petbe's going to keep on targetting her and eventually-eventually drag her to the underworld"

* * *

"It was all in my nightmare" Eddie explained. He would never forgive himself. He wouldn't be able to protect her. It was much bigger than the great evil, it would kill her. It was the beginning of the end for the headstrong, stubborn, beautiful Patricia Williamson that everyone loved. "I'm sorry"

"That doesn't explain the glass and your bruise" Patricia took his bruised knuckles and rubbed them with her thumb and turned his face towards her. She was more concerned about Eddie than herself.

"Well" He began, running his fingers through his hair. "When I woke up, I tried to drink some water but I was shaking so much that the glass smashed on the floor. Then I got angry and punched the wall"

"Eddie" Patricia sighed "How many times does it take for you to realise that the wall is stronger than you!"

Eddie laughed and stood up. He held out his hand. Patricia took it and got up.

"You know what we need to do" Said Eddie, his arm around Patricia as they walked out his room. He smirked. "We need to bring back the old times"

* * *

"Alfie!" Exclaimed Fabian as three of the four descendants walked through the front door. He looked stressed "Are you okay?"

"Me - yes. I just awoke a great evil, been kept hostage in a creepy gatehouse and on top of it all, one of my best friends was rescued and not me! So yes, Fabian, I'm fantastic!"

"Alfie" KT started "Eddie rescued Patricia without us and now she's in so much danger! This is much bigger than the ceremony now - she could be killed!"

Alfie's mouth formed in an 'O' shape. He couldn't believe it. Why Patricia?

* * *

Oh the sweet intensity of it all, stay tuned x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter dedicated to Ellen&Ruth :)

* * *

"You ready" Eddie asked as he tightened up his girlfriend's helmet. She smiled and looked into his eyes. She

nodded. Eddie stood a few metres back. He charged at Patricia, tackling her to the ground. The two giggled hysterically.

"Never gets old" Patricia said between giggles. She propped herself up on her elbows. She was engulfed by happiness. She tried to get up. Eddie grabbed her waist and pulled her back down again. She laughed again. Eddie smirked.

"You're so beautiful" He whispered in her ear, making her blush. He meant it. In the last year, her look had changed a bit. Her hair was dark brown and curly instead of red and straightened. She was beautiful either way but perfect to him.

"I'm going to make a bucket list" Patricia said turning onto her back and holding Eddie's hand. All the crazy stuff she'd been through and all her fears and worries went away when she was with Eddie. They'd only got back together last night but it was like nothing had changed. They didn't have to be mature or sensible like they had to be around others. They could be their immature selves. Just two stupid teenagers in love - no mysteries, no evil and nobody else around.

"Why?"

"Because I want to live every minute of everyday" She looked over at him "with you"

"Okay then" He helped her to her feet. He held her hands "What's first?"

"Fancy Sibuna dinner" She stated as they walked off the grass.

"I thought you didn't do restaurants"

"I could make an exception" She smiled and the two of them made their way back to the house.

* * *

KT, Jerome and Joy sat in the living room watching a reality TV show. KT and Joy were sitting on the sofa while Jerome was bent over on the armchair. The segment they were watching was entitled 'My best friend's boyfriend cheated on her and now she's in prison'. Joy kept shooting filthy looks at Jerome, making him uncomfortable.

"KT" Alfie said, entering the living room. KT looked up "Can I have a word?" She smiled and got up.

"What's up?" She asked as her and Alfie stepped out into the foyer.

"I'm worried about Fabian" Alfie said concernedly. KT looked confused. Shouldn't he be worried about Patricia? "He's out of control, mad! See for yourself!"

KT walked down the corridor and opened Fabian&Eddie's door. There were textbooks all over the floor, his&Eddie's laptops lay open on his bed. Fabian's hair was a mess and he looked really tired.

"What the-"

"No!" Fabian shouted "I will not take a break and I will not calm down!"

KT sighed and closed the door behind her. She walked over to his bed and closed the laptops, making him squeal. "Seriously, Fabian, look at yourself! I know you care about Patricia but this amount of work is ridiculous"

"I know" He said looking out the window and the back at KT "I'm exhausted"

"Come on" KT took Fabian's hand and pulled him out of his room and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out some jars "I'm giving you a little taste of my homeland"

"Really?" Fabian eyed up the jars: Crunchy peanut butter and blueberry jam.

"Yup" She got out a loaf from the bread bin and some butter from the pot. She began to spread. Fabian looked unsure. "Don't look so worried. A little bit of PB&J never hurt anyone - apart from people who have nut allergies" Fabian laughed a bit and accepted the sandwich KT hadn't to him. He took a bite.

"Not bad"

* * *

"Eddie" Patricia said in all seriousness. Her and Eddie were sitting on the floor in the living room, just talking and laughing. He looked at her "What's going to happen to me?"

Eddie, in all honest, didn't know what would happen to her. He knew she'd be targeted but didn't know how. He knew she'd be dragged to the Egyptian afterlife but didn't know when. It broke his heart. It broke everyone's heart. He loved her. She loved him. This was a tragedy of epic proportion.

"Yacker-" Eddie started.

"I know, the nightmare wasn't clear" She interrupted "I know Fabian's probably working himself to death but when it takes me, if it takes me, I want to know the details of it. I want to say my goodbyes properly"


	4. Chapter 4

Goodbyes? Was she serious? Eddie didn't even want to think about it. His Yacker. Gone. She was the only reason he stayed at Anubis when he first came. It was heartbreaking.

"You're just going to say goodbye? Not even going to fight it?" Eddie asked, looking at the floor. He couldn't look at her or he'd burst into tears. She shook her head. "But you have too, Yacker. You can't let it take you"

"For once, I'm not going to go kicking and screaming. This is my destiny and it's going to be much easier, for everyone, if I just...accepted it" She got up to leave.

"Patricia!" Eddie called after her, standing up. She turned around, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "You don't have to be strong!" She shook her head

"I do" and with that, she ran up the stairs

* * *

Alfie sat on his bed. Jerome wasn't there, probably dodging Mara and Willow. His love life was in a tangle and it was starting to affect most of the aspects of his life so Alfie frequently found himself alone. Not wanting to suffer from boredom and still worried about Patricia, Alfie pulled out his laptop.

When he had logged on and clicked on the Internet Icon then typed in 'Petbe' and pressed search. He clicked on a variety of different websites but they all said the same things which were little to nothing. He put his head in his hands - this isn't going to be easy. But then again, when was it ever easy?

He closed his laptop and shoved it under his pillow. He left the room and went to his favourite place - the kitchen. He pulled himself up on the island and sat there. He glanced into the living room, noticing Eddie sitting alone on the sofa.

"Hey Eddie" He called out. Eddie acknowledged him and smiled but Alfie knew something was up. He jumped off o the island and joined his fellow Sibuna member on the sofa. "What's the matter?"

Eddie looked in shock and a bit confused. "She said she wouldn't go kicking and screaming" he looked up at Alfie, his eyes holding back tears "she said she wouldn't fight it"

"She's good at keeping things bottled up" Alfie said. In all the years Alfie had known Patricia, he had hardly ever talked about her feelings. She was so closed off and rarely let people in. "She loves you, you know" Eddie nodded.

"Its my fault, Alfie - I did this" A tear rolled down his face. The American never cried. Ever. But that's what loving someone does to you. It finds the key to every locked door inside of you and opens it up. "If hadn't of rescued her, if left her there-"

"-then you two would be together! Maybe some Egyptian God is going after and maybe she might die but if she does, whether it's days, weeks or months, she'd have been with you and she'd have been happy. You make her happy, Eddie, and anyone can see that!"

"Really?"

"Of course!" He put his hand on Eddie's back "You're her everything!"

* * *

The crypt was a good place to go for reflection and with it being nearby and over one hundred years old, was always empty. Patricia had left a note on Eddie's bed saying she had borrowed the locket before going into the tunnels. She dug out her amulet from last term to avoid the blazing arc and then crawled through the passage Eddie had discovered. She sat on the steps - just wanting to be away from the hustle and bustle of the house for a while. Best of all, there was no signal so no annoying interruptions from her phone.

It was a good thing, being alone, until the wind blew the stick propping the door open and made it fall, closing the door. Trapping her inside.

* * *

"I can't believe I'd never had a PB&J sandwich before today!" Fabian said as him and KT walked into his room. They sat on his bed and opened up his laptop to resume with the research.

"Wait" KT started. Fabian looked at her expectantly "Maybe my great grandpa had some books on this"

"Possibly" Fabian closed his laptop and grabbed KT's hand like she did before.

"Don't you need the locket?" KT asked.

"Eddie has it and I don't think he'll want to talk about this" Fabian gently took a pin out of KT's hair. She smiled a little bit "We are going to pick the cellar door" Fabian&KT raced into the foyer to the cellar door.

"I'll watch for Victor" KT said, climbing up the stairs a little. Victor was in his office, probably boring Corbierre with his sorrows. Again. Fabian put the pin in the lock and waited until it clicked before opening the door.

"After you" Fabian opened the door for KT making her giggle. She walked down the cellar stairs, Fabian following her.

"Ready to explore?"

* * *

How are you liking 'Not Giving Up' so far?

My Twitter account [that me&my friend own] is itstenoclock

We also have an Instagram account: .backwards

My name is Megan btw


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating - bad author

* * *

"Have you seen Patricia?" Asked Eddie as he opened the door to her room. Mara was lying on her bed on her laptop. She shrugged and Eddie walked out again.

Great. Nobody in the house had seen her since this morning at 11. It was now nearing 4. Eddie knew she needed some space but this was ridiculous. Nobody had seen her in five hours. Patricia never disappeared for that long. He took out his phone, scrolled through his contacts until he got to 'Yacker'. He dialled.

Nothing.

"Answer your phone, Yacker!" He mumbled to himself. He dialled again.

Nothing. Still.

* * *

He went downstairs. Willow, Jerome and Alfie with Joy shooting daggers at Jerome from the other side of the room. What was with that? Joy and Jerome had been acting weird since they got back from the gatehouse. Trudy was in the kitchen, cleaning. Fabian and KT were probably still researching and Mara was in her room. That left Patricia...and Victor.

Eddie started to panic as he ran for his bedroom. KT&Fabian, who had got back from their exploring ten minutes before, were looking through some dusty book. They looked up at their best friend, concernedly.

"Patricia missing" He said "Victor too"

KT&Fabian's eyes widened and the three of the raced to the one place Victor could be other than Anubis House - The Gatehouse. Eddie ran faster than all of them, desperate to save his girlfriend from trouble for the second time in twenty four hours.

* * *

The trio burst into the gatehouse. The downstairs was unoccupied until Ms Denby, hearing the crash of the door opening with force, ran down the stairs.

"What on Earth, Mr Miller?" She said looking at Eddie then Fabian&KT then Eddie again, who was now fuming.

"I know you have her!" Eddie was trying his best not to explode right there, right then.

"Who?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" He snapped "I know she's in here!"

"Eddie, calm down" Fabian restrained Eddie but he broke free running to the stairs, to Denby

"He hit his head" Lied KT "A low branch or something like that. Come on Eddie, let's go" Eddie, realising what an idiot he had just been, turned around and walked out follow by KT&Fabian

"Oh and if you EVER break into my house again" Ms Denby said, threateningly "Someone will get hurt" KT gulped "Understood?"

The three students nodded their heads eagerly and left.

"Where is she, Fabian?" Eddie mumbled on the brink of tears

"Eddie" KT started "Eddie, listen to me, Patricia's probably gone for a walk and Victor's probably at the Gatehouse with Denby - We can't make any assumptions! You need to relax because she's fine!"

"You don't know that!" Eddie shouted. He was unnaturally worried. All the stuff about Petbe and targeting Patricia had got to him.

"No, Eddie, we don't" Fabian said, calming his roommate down "But we know if anyone so much as tried to hurt Patricia, she'd fight them off and if anyone ever did, there's going to be a whole house out to get that person"

* * *

Patricia's constant attempts and cries had left her nothing but exhausted. The dusty walls of the crypt surrounded her and, apart from the sound of her crying, there was nothing but silence. She wanted Eddie. She wanted to go to her room and sleep. Coming to the crypt was a stupid idea and she mentally kicked herself for going. She sunk to the floor, tears streaming down her face.

This was like what happened to Amber. She was trapped in the tank room until she was found and then was kicked out of the school. What if she got found too? She couldn't leave the school. She couldn't leave the house. They were more like family than friends.


	6. Chapter 6

"Any sign of Patricia?" Fabian asked KT, whispering as they entered the living room. It was the morning after Patricia had disappeared and Eddie was still asleep.

"Still M.I.A" KT said sitting on the chair. Now they were worried. They had tried to put it out of their minds, telling themselves she was out on a walk but they needed to face the truth - Patricia was missing.

"Should we tell him?" They both knew the state Eddie would be in if they told him. Patricia kept him together. She was his moral compass. Telling Eddie would be a mistake and they both knew it.

"I GOT IT!" Eddie shouted as he skidded into the living room and bumping into the sofa. KT chuckled a bit as Eddie picked himself up "I know where she is!"

"Where?" KT and Fabian asked in unison. Eddie produced a note on a small scrap of paper written in Patricia's purple biro:

'I've got the locket. Just wanted to check out the tunnels again- Patricia x'

"I found it on the floor this morning" Eddie's mouth turned from straight to a full on smile. "Crypt - now" Eddie didn't even stop to put shoes or a jacket on. He just ran out the house in his old t-shirt and raggedy tracksuit shorts.

* * *

"I call upon the dark spirit of Petbe, God of Revenge as my new master. I handed over my soul and loyalties to you. I plunge myself into the eternal darkness and promise myself to the sweet revenge! Arise and conquer! ARISE and CONQUER! ARISE AND CONQUER!"

* * *

The crypt groaned open and the room was flooded with light. Eddie, KT&Fabian ran in.

"Patricia?" Fabian whisper-shouted as the three of them looked around. Nothing. A sniffle came from somewhere and sure enough, underneath a ground sheet, was a sleeping Patricia. Fabian shook her a little bit but she didn't stir.

"I'll get her" Eddie whispered as he picked her up in bridal style and began to walk up the stairs.

"Eddie" KT said, looking at Patricia's arm "Her wrist" Her wrist was dripping with blood. The source was a deep, smallish cut.

"Uh...I need something to stop the bleeding" Fabian stuttered. Eddie laid her down on the coffin and ripped a piece of his t-shirt and handed it to Fabian. Fabian tied it around the cut and told KT to put pressure on it.

"Guys" Eddie gulped, looking up at KT&Fabian through eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"No, Eddie, she's fine!" Fabian said as he started to shake her a bit but it wasn't working. KT had an idea. She unscrewed the cap on her water bottle and threw the full bottle over her sleeping best friend. Patricia gasped and sat up, her hair soaking wet.

"I enjoyed that - not even gonna lie!" KT chuckled as Patricia wiped water out of her eyes.

"What happened?" Patricia yawned. She seemed fine "What did I miss?"

"What did you miss?" Eddie exclaimed "You disappeared and we thought Victor had kidnapped you. We find you in a locked crypt with a bleeding cut on your wrist!"

"I'm fine" Patricia said, getting off of the tomb and walking out of the crypt.

"Fine?!" Eddie shouted, following her out "I was worried sick!"

"Why, Eddie?!" Patricia shouted back "I'm a big girl! I can look after myself!"

"If you could look after yourself, we wouldn't have found you past out and locked in a crypt, bleeding!" Patricia looked shocked and offended. She turned around and stormed off "Real mature, Yacker!"

"EDDIE WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" KT exclaimed coming out of the crypt. She was clearly angry.

"Another angry female" Eddie muttered

"We've just found her again and you practically made her leave again! What if this time she does get kidnapped? What if that was the last thing anyone ever said to her?"

"KT-"

"I'm not done yet! You don't get it, do you? You probably freaked her out so much about all this Petbe stuff, she ran away! We found her with a deep cut on her wrist! What if next time we find her stabbed? Or dead?"


End file.
